


某個夢魔的故事

by yukiyaneko



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 04:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19124146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiyaneko/pseuds/yukiyaneko
Summary: *DMC5同人二次創作，Dante/Vergil前提的抹布xVergil，其實就是俺Vergil啦（誠實）俺自己ㄉ生日賀文（有病）





	某個夢魔的故事

　　  
　　我欣然接受我的終結，在兇手的眼底看見Vergil慘白的面孔，卻不見兇手臉上有任何憐憫。即使被貫穿的是我，很奇妙地，我卻與凶手在這瞬間共享了彼此心底深處的秘密，因而無比親密。這是我的拿手好戲，儘管已經毫無用處。只是讓我認清這對半魔雙胞胎即使因為意外而分開，因為命運而互戕，再因為必然而聚首，仍不改他們彼此相愛的事實。

　　我忍不住笑了起來，兇手似乎不太滿意：「你這樣有點不符角色設定了。」

　　「Dante，」我發出的聲音因為溢出的血而混濁難聽，但確實和那個孩子如出一轍，「原諒我，這是我作為Vergil的初次演出。」

　　「那我就姑且一問，這樣可以殺得了你麼？」

　　傳奇惡魔獵人無情地將刺穿我的魔劍轉了半圈，我的意識也跟著被攪亂。我會死麼？這是個好問題。如今我面對的是最強的惡魔獵人，即使刺穿胞兄的心臟，他的精神也未出現絲毫破綻，他絕對不會讓我進入他的潛意識，沒有幻象可以迷惑他。於是我欣然接受我的終結。

 

　　我是個夢魔，在大戰時選擇臣服於Sparda的墮落惡魔。我墮落的原因很簡單，只是因為Sparda很強，所以我選擇寄宿在他身上。一直到他在人界定居，與人類女子生下了一對半魔雙胞胎，Sparda要我改寄宿在他的孩子身上，我說我不能自體分裂，一次只能一個，於是我選了兄長Vergil，這次原因比較複雜，Sparda──了（請見諒我不知道怎麼用人類可以理解的方式形容Sparda──了這件事。），Vergil連續好幾晚都不睡，堅持要等父親，直至精神疲乏，終於連食物甚至是水分都無法攝取，即便是他親愛的母親與弟弟都束手無策，於是我在他面前現身。

　　從此以後我就是Vergil夢中的父親。Vergil會在夢中躺在我懷裡睡覺，有時還會跟我分享今天讀了哪些書、母親做了新口味的派而弟弟有多蠢，他不曾對真正的Sparda這麼撒嬌過，這個時候我還不太會說話，倒是很好地扮演了深愛家人但仍然保有絕對威嚴的父親。

　　很快意外發生了，而我變成了人類女子Eva，藉由讀詩強迫Vergil適當地睡眠，但仍無法阻止他不斷減少的睡眠頻率與睡眠時長。他不知道他睡著時我可以保護他，我對他這麼說了，但他不相信。我永遠記得他臉龐稚氣未脫，卻咬牙切齒，捏緊的拳頭滲血，然而語氣冷靜得可怕：「算了吧，母親，弟弟才需要您的保護。而我，自己可以照顧自己。」至此以後，我維持弟弟Dante的模樣好長一段日子，但Vergil不再理會我，不管我多麼努力像Dante一樣拿各種理由煩他。生存迫使Vergil掌握淺眠的技巧，這讓介入他的夢變得比較困難。

　　半魔成長的速度跟人類一樣快，Vergil與成長後的弟弟Dante重逢，因為命運而爭鬥，我的形象也隨之改變。但回到魔界後，因為那個名字裡有個M的無聊傢伙，害我好一陣子被關在Vergil的夢裡。在夢裡，Vergil一直閉著眼睛在睡覺，就像要把之前好幾年的份都補回來一樣，而我只能看著他的睡臉，對於那個無聊惡魔的企圖一點也摸不著頭緒。

　　Vergil。我試著叫他，但沒有形象的我，自然也沒有聲音。我生於夢中，即是夢本身。Vergil，現在如果睜開眼睛，你會看到誰？你想看到誰？

　　當夢中的Vergil終於醒來的時候，他實際的肉體已瀕臨極限，但他毫無自覺，睜開眼睛一看到我，就急著要把我碎屍萬段。Dante，Dante，Dante。他低吼著，無數次將我切成碎片。我束手無策，不是因為我無法抵抗Vergil的暴行，而是因為我無法阻止Vergil的肉體走向衰敗。他快死了，我因為這個事實而恐慌得不知如何是好。

　　「你不是真的Dante。」終於Vergil在殺了無數次Dante之後，承認了這個事實。他展現從未有過的脆弱，因為他真的快要死了。

　　我確實沒有誠實地反映出Vergil所想的Dante，這是我的失敗。

　　「Vergil。」我終於可以叫出他的名字，Vergil不想理會我，對他而言我只是他夢境裡愚蠢的幻象，但他不知道我有我的意識，我抱住他，強迫他想起別人的體溫。

　　「我不是真的Dante，但我是你的Dante。」

　　「……」

　　從我以Dante的形象出現後，Vergil向來對我編的台詞沒有興趣，這回也不例外。我以額頭蹭著他的肩窩，Dante換了髮型，過長的前髮阻礙了半邊視野，我看不清Vergil的表情，乾脆閉起眼睛，也好專心操控Vergil的夢境。少了那個M字惡魔的干擾，加上Vergil本身肉體近乎瀕死的狀態下，我可以完全取代Vergil的意識，但我卻為此感到心慌，為什麼呢？

　　「Vergil，不要丟下我。」

　　我把Vergil的意識埋進最深層的睡眠之中，他需要休息，但絕對不是永遠的休息，我能做的有限，只能創造出最安適的環境，讓他的身體自我修復，然而自我修復需要本人的意志，所以我又必須持續給予Vergil的意識一些刺激，提醒他總有一天必須醒來。

　　一開始只是像哄孩子一樣摟著他輕輕搖晃，偶爾親吻他的額頭和臉頰，輕撫他的頭、梳整他的銀髮、柔聲呼喚他的名字，就像以前Sparda跟Eva都曾做過的一樣。而後來進一步觸碰他身體是為什麼呢？探索他衣服底下的裸體又是源自於誰的慾望？

　　Vergil實際肉體的復原速度不如預期，我卻仍然只能待在這裡守著他的夢。Vergil習慣坐著、抱著閻魔刀入睡，於是我丟掉了他的刀，讓Vergil可以橫躺在我為他準備的彈簧床上。潔白床單上毫無防備的睡臉跟小時候的他沒什麼差別，我無法克制自己不去親吻他的臉頰，雖然不如幼時那般柔軟，在鬢角處仍能聞到他的味道。他和Dante小的時候，我是靠氣味判別他們倆的。

　　沿著顴骨親吻他的眼角，看著因為我的呼吸而顫抖的眼睫毛，然後再吻他的耳朵，另一邊則用手像要仔細確認形狀一樣撫弄耳廓。我欺身在他身上，以肘和膝支撐自己的重量，將他收在我臂膀的庇護之下。我有一瞬間覺得若他永遠維持這個狀態也不錯，在深眠與淺眠間循環，我可以為他創造一整個世界，讓他相信「現實」可以如此溫柔。

　　撥開他的上衣，側耳確認他的心跳聲，油然而生各種情感無以名狀，猶豫、放心、疑懼、渴望、充實……我找不到適當的詞，為什麼我想掠奪他的一切、也隨時可以那麼做卻猶豫不決？是我寄宿同個宿主太久了的緣故？

　　「Vergil。」我試著叫他，而他仍然維持淺而平穩的呼吸。我還是搞不懂我到底想要什麼，明明身為一個夢魔，我需要的僅只是轉化宿主的精力為己用，俘虜宿主的潛意識，蠶食他的精神……或許我怠忽職守太久了，我真的快要想不起來我以前是怎麼活的了。

　　「Vergil。」我做著無謂的努力，Vergil不會睜開眼睛，不會給我任何回應，都是我造成的，彷彿我無法控制自己的行為，那麼又是誰在指使我這麼做？

　　攤開Vergil原本握緊成拳的手，然後與之交疊相扣。人類的手沒有尖爪也沒有逆鱗，我可以輕易感受那纖細骨肉下血液的流動，連結脈搏、心音，握著他的手，就像捧著他的心臟。明知Vergil不會反抗，我還是以自己的雙手當作手銬扣住他，然後埋首親吻他袒露的胸膛。

　　含住小巧淡色的乳尖，以舌尖確認它愈來愈清晰的形狀，Vergil的呼吸頻率似乎變快了些，胸部幾次因刺激而較大幅度地起伏，像是主動送上自己的弱點，我也誠實地一次次咬住了餌，直到左右兩邊的乳頭都被舔得泛著水光。

　　Vergil的意識雖然不是「醒著」的狀態，但經過我重複不懈的努力之後，這樣簡單的愛撫已經足以影響到他的潛意識做出反應。我著實比他自己還要了解他的身體，從他第一次夢精開始，我陪著他度過那些令他感到莫名羞憤的成長片段。即使我告訴他這很正常，他似乎還是難以接受。如果他知道他已經潛意識習慣了接受這些性快感，甚至敏感地可以從這些微小的刺激中獲得滿足，說不定會久違地流下眼淚。我想像著，突如其來感到飢餓。

　　我繼續以唇舌往下確認他腹部的肌理，伸舌舔進肚臍時，他的身體給了明確的反應，全身肌肉有一瞬的繃緊，然後又猛地放鬆。愈往下他愈敏感，我一邊輕啃他的髖骨，一邊拉下他的褲子，隔著底褲吻他稍微起了反應的生殖器。

　　唾液打濕單薄的底褲，直到性器的形狀被凸顯，更加重點地舔弄頂端尿道口和皺褶處。我聽見Vergil的鼻息呻吟，陰莖也以肉眼可見的速度膨脹起來，直到淡色的龜頭主動探出底褲褲頭之外。

　　看著他勃起的過程，帶給我奇異的成就感。我故意只含住露出來的部分，用力吸吮，吞下稠如蜜的透明體液。Vergil雙腿肌肉繃緊，甚至曲起膝蓋，像故意把我的頭固定在他雙腿之間。他真的太習慣了，都是我造成的。

　　我依依不捨地放開與他交握的手，轉而撐住他兩腿膝窩，臉頰感受他大腿內側柔韌的肌肉，然後一邊將他的褲子完全脫去，一邊繼續往下親吻露出的肌膚。我在他的膝蓋和腳踝處多做停留，關節的凹凸骨感刺激我的食慾……我看著自己的（雖然嚴格來說，這不是我自己的生殖器，是Dante的。）性器勃起，繃在褲子裡不太舒服，但即使脫下褲子那裡也無法發揮原本的功能，只能任它那樣繃著。

　　我執拗地舔吻他的膝蓋，透過膝頭薄薄的白皙皮膚可以清晰看見底下青色的血管，彷彿只要不小心用牙齒一劃就能切破它，於是我小心翼翼地活用唇舌，直到唾液滴到我撐在膝窩上的手，我才恍然意識到該換個地方了。不知道Vergil在感到性方面的興奮時也同樣有這種空腹感？還是因為我是夢魔所以無法理解真正的性欲，只有食慾能做類比？

　　在我只顧著膝蓋的時候，被遺忘的生殖器又縮回原本的形狀，我帶著贖罪的心情，低頭咬著褲頭，不用手將他的底褲脫下，觀察了一會暴露在外軟軟躺在與頭髮相同銀白色的陰毛之間的陰莖，可能因為我的鼻息搔癢了他，雖然我什麼都還沒做，Vergil的呼吸頻率卻還是漸漸有了變化，大腿根部的肌肉也不時輕顫，還是因為衣不蔽體覺得冷呢？儘管他裸露的肌膚上覆著薄汗。

　　我將手移到大腿根部，掌心托著他的屁股，那裡沒有贅肉，肌肉彈性極好，圓滿得剛好可以一手掌握的臀辦也讓我覺得「很美味」，雖然我根本不喜歡吃肉。屁股的皮膚也很薄，跟掌心比有些涼，我用了點力氣，擠壓他的臀肉，收穫了Vergil嘆息般的呻吟。

　　分開臀辦，我將左右兩隻中指往臀縫間送，沿著窄縫找到後穴口，以指腹輕輕按摩緊閉的入口…我知道這裡其實算是人體的出口，但我所認知的人類性交就是找洞插，如果這裡也算是性器的話，那應該可以稱之為入口。而且事實上，我可以毫無困難地往裡送入一個指節，一旦探進，內壁就像有意識般銜著我的指頭往裡吞，吞到一定程度又開始抗拒，讓深入變得困難，只要再退出一些，就又可以探進更裡面。

　　欲拒還迎的遊戲永不厭煩，我甚至很喜歡這個過程，讓我想起Vergil會趴伏在我膝頭上對我撒嬌的那段時期，那時候他會期待我摸摸他的頭，對他說「我以你為傲」，但每次真的把手放到他頭上時，他又會露出瞬間的不情願，聽到我的台詞，他的小臉會漲紅得像顆蘋果，瞇細了眼睛表示他很高興，又彷彿泫然欲泣，好像是為了不讓我發現似的，他會忽然跑得遠遠的。他或許早就知道我不是真的父親，但仍無數次地在夢中尋求虛偽父親的安慰。

　　右手中指完全埋入後，Vergil的陰莖再度抬頭，儘管沒有完全勃起，頂端已經泌出露珠般的體液，我伸舌舔拭，帶有稠度的體液勾起銀絲牽著我的舌尖，我無法忍耐地把整根性器含進口中，再度吸吮、吞下他的津液，然後上下吞吐，就像我的口腔變成了「入口」，同時往他的後穴送入另一隻中指，兩根中指左右彎曲，強制擴張狹窄的內壁，不時變換角度，從內側擠壓他的生殖腺體。

　　Vergil的悶哼聲開始帶著掙扎般的痛苦，腿部的肌肉也更加緊繃，我知道他快要射精了。

　　「呃──嗚……」Vergil的腰浮起，往我的喉嚨裡射出濃稠的精液，我順其自然地吞下，即使這對我而言既無法果腹也不可能達成精液原本的繁殖效果，只是覺得不收下很浪費。

　　Vergil的高潮彷彿總是帶著苦痛，我安撫地繼續舔吻射精後疲軟的陰莖，抬眼看他糾結的眉頭和浮著薄汗的額頭。射精難道不舒服麼？可惜我沒有機會得到Vergil的親口回應。

　　抽出後穴的中指，我爬到Vergil側邊，先用親吻的方式化開他眉間的皺紋，順便替他抹去汗水，我在他耳邊喊他Vergil，他這次對Dante的聲音有了明確的反應，手指甚至動了一下，他的意識已經開始上浮，可能就快要醒了。

　　我把握時間，抱起他讓他變成側躺，右手環抱著他，左手則沿著腰側的線條，再次來到臀部。這個姿勢很像真的在性交，或許我就是希望模擬這件尚未發生的情事，無視宿主的意志，至於原因，我也不明白。Vergil不能忍受敗給自己的弟弟，或許他更不能忍受與自己的弟弟做愛。

　　我將左手的大拇指戳進後穴，其他手指則往前撫弄陰莖。Vergil的腰躁動不安，開始扭動著像是掙扎卻也像是索求。經過剛剛的擴張，他的後穴雖仍緊窒但內側濕熱柔軟，我毫無顧慮地加速拇指抽插的頻率，而前面的性器也隨之顫抖，終至完全勃起，我的其他手指只能摩擦到柱身，比剛剛在我嘴巴裡的還要燙還要硬。

　　我變本加厲在他耳邊低語：「Vergil，哥哥，被拇指操這麼舒服麼？這裡，靠近入口的地方，只要反覆摩擦這裡，是不是又要射了？前面一直在流水，想射麼？明明才剛射過？還是說，這次要出來別的東西？不行喔，哥哥，弄髒床單的話，又要被母親罵了。」

　　「Dan－te─呃──…」Vergil掙扎著試圖睜開眼睛。還差一點。我就著體重，壓上他的背，讓他變成趴伏的姿勢，而我繼續近乎粗魯地以拇指進出後穴，一下下準確無比地壓在他最敏感的地方。前面的性器分泌出的液體已經在乾淨的床單上打濕一片深色的水漬。Vergil沒能堅持太久，他挺腰抬臀，後穴痙攣緊咬住我的拇指，同時陰莖溢出了一些白濁的精液，但更多是一些透明的液體，床單勉強吸收了這些多餘的水分。

　　好可惜。我也不知道是為了什麼可惜。Vergil側著頭，朦朧的視線努力想捕捉我的模樣。我順從地趴在他身邊，輕輕吻他的眼角。雖然想吻他的嘴唇，但我期待他能給予我回應，我想聽聽他的聲音。

　　「Vergil，我在這裡。」

　　然後Vergil醒了，辛苦地面對他的現實。這種循環重複了數次後，他回到了他誕生的那個地方，我還來不及回憶那些曾經熟悉的氣味，Vergil就做出了我從未想像過的野蠻行為──以閻魔刀強行將自己分成了兩半。我理所當然地被拘束在了魔的那一半裡，他根本不用睡眠，或是還來不及等到他需要睡眠的時候，兩半又再次合而為一了。這其中到底怎麼運作的，可能只有Sparda可以給我答案。

　　現在的Vergil比以前穩定多了，無論是精神，還是單純就作息而言。在夢中，他有時會安靜地讀詩，只用眼睛看，或是唸出來。他知道我的存在，他不喊我Dante，儘管我還是在他眼中看見我自己是Dante──誠然外貌又有了些許變化。我們的立場有點顛倒了，似乎換他成了撫慰我的那一方。他縱容我待在他身邊，而且是很親密地待在他身邊，容許我像以前一樣撫摸他，不厭其煩地喊他的名字。

　　直到Dante本尊發現了我的存在。可能因為Vergil的夢囈，洩漏了我的犯行。Dante強制把我從宿主的身上抽離，他用了什麼方法，我不知道，上一次成功這麼做的是Sparda，在我生存的記憶裡也就這麼一次，當然現在要算上第二次了。

　　Vergil還在睡覺，我也不知道Dante用了什麼方法讓Vergil熟睡。即使我為了自保，本能地拽著Dante進入我的結界，他仍然毫不猶豫拿魔劍刺穿了我，刺穿了Vergil的心臟，讓我連一點嘗試入戲的時間都沒有。

　　「那個假魔王都知道要利用Eva的外表，你不試試看？雖然我已經看Trish的臉看到習慣了。」

　　「……」我不想跟Dante解釋太多，只能誠實地回答：「這表示你的戀兄情結強過戀母。」

　　Dante挑了挑眉，又轉了魔劍半圈。

　　「這樣你死不了，而你不可能告訴我殺死你的真正方法，很遺憾，你顯然不是量產型的惡魔，光是把你趕出Vergil體內我就費了好大的勁，還不惜欠Trish一次…唉，那部份就別提了。」

　　「……你想要我轉移寄宿在你身上麼？」

　　「就惡魔而言你實在挺聰明的，受Vergil影響？」

　　我不知道該說什麼好。我編不出台詞，那個孩子會說什麼？而既然眼前的Dante已經知道我到底是什麼，扮演那個孩子更加沒有意義。改寄宿在Dante身上也沒什麼不好，反正這樣也與Sparda當初計畫的並無二致……但說到這個，Sparda為什麼要如此計畫呢？我想Dante說得對，我被Vergil影響了，我開始思考，而且是帶有情感地思考。

　　情感。這個詞曾經對我而言無比陌生。我是個夢魔，以反映對方的弱點來自保，並趁隙吸取對方的精力作為食糧—－啊，對方的弱點，我確實反映了Vergil的弱點，但我用這些能力做了什麼？

　　「或者跟我訂契約？成為我的使魔或什麼的。」

　　「……」

　　「幹嘛這麼捨不得？Vergil的精氣就那麼美味麼？」

　　「我跟淫魔不一樣。」

　　「可是你做了不是麼？」

　　「我……我不是為了填飽肚子……」

　　「總之你需要換個主人。我哪裡不好了？我生理條件基本上跟Vergil一樣啊？我們是同卵雙胞胎。」

　　「我知道。在那孩子之前，我的宿主是Sparda。」

　　「噢，這我沒想到，原來你年紀那麼大。所以？結果還是一樣，你要──呃！怎麼回事？」Dante突然隻手壓著自己的太陽穴，露出吃痛的表情。

　　「頭暈還是頭痛？」

　　「都有！」

　　「Vergil醒了，而他在試圖叫醒你。」

　　「所以呢！講重點拜託！」

　　現在我面前的Dante是他的精神而不是實體，Dante的肉體還在原地，維持著他強制從Vergil裡面把我分離出來的姿勢。而醒來的Vergil看到靜止不動的Dante，肯定察覺有異，他可能試著要喚回Dante的精神，即使知道這種行為對一般人而言是難以承受的，會有精神崩潰的危險。他相信Dante，還是相信我呢？我妄想著後者的可能性，覺得「很好笑」。

　　我向前傾，張開雙臂擁抱魔劍與堅持緊握著它不放的Dante，帶著他離開結界回到現實。現實中的Dante回神，橫倒在Vergil腳邊的地板上，Vergil往下瞅著他，未顯意外亦未見驚喜。

　　「大半夜在別人房間折騰，戰果卻是零，Dante。」Vergil扯著嘴角笑了笑。

　　「哎……」Dante搔著腦袋坐起身，對於Vergil陳述的事實毫無狡辯餘地。

　　我旁觀著兄弟倆，如今我與Vergil的連結已經被切斷，久違地以這個視角看著這對兄弟。他們長大了，人類成長的速度真的很快，他們都有Sparda的銀髮、Sparda的力量，卻因為那場意外與命運，終究成了兩個截然不同的個體。

　　「我不敢相信你就這樣放著那種東西跟著你這麼久。」

　　「只是我判斷放著不管也沒差。而且我相信你也沒能找到徹底消滅他的方法。」

　　「沒差？他對你──…哎，我的老哥，為什麼這方面你就這麼後知後覺，就像自己有個兒子也不知道，他、你、哎，我還真沒臉說。」

　　「這跟Nero又有什麼關係？」

　　Vergil當然不是在裝傻，Dante啞口無言。我想我會被Dante收服的，因為他的強大，還有在剛剛那被魔劍貫穿的幾分鐘間，我們彼此相互理解的「愛情」。或許這正是Sparda的目的。

　　完。  
　　Devil May Love.  
　　


End file.
